TNR Bradao
by Bradao
Summary: i set out to find a specific jutsu. i find the jutsu. and this is the aftermath. oh dont worry there is more to come after chapter 4 3/13/11 I have chapter 6,7,and 8 coming up now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TNR nor do I own naruto. This is strictly a fan fiction any resemblances to a person living or dead, real or fake, is entirely coincidental. Any characters from TNR have been authorized by there own users. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter / Episode 1

Prologue and pilot

"Yes," I thought to myself "finally I am no longer an academy student , I am now a genin!" I then began to smile wide as I walked into the tavern to look for my new sensei.

"Will anyone be my sensei? I cried for all to hear. I then met my sensei, VG we called her. I sat next to her and listened to all the tavern conversations, until sensei VG did something very odd.

I decided to ask around in the tavern as to why she was doing what she was doing, and found out that she had a demon inside her. I had remembered from the academy reading about a jutsu that could drain a demon of all its chakra and destroy it or contain it in an object that would not allow it to escape,

I then left the tavern, but before I left I turned and said "Do not worry sensei, I will help you get rid of that evil demon. I shall be back soon."

I then found out that it would take longer than expected to find the one who knew of this jutsu. I traveled through many towns and villages searching for a master who knew this technique. After about the 20th village I met a traveling merchant who said that their was a hermit ninja on a nearby mountain, who boasted to know every jutsu under the sun. I then thanked the man and went to the mountain the man had pointed out to me. I began my long and arduous climb up the mountain almost falling a couple of times. I decided to camp in an alcove for the night, and I could've sworn that I had seen a large tengu fly past the outcrop of the alcove.

I then continued climbing the mountain, and was relieved when I reached the top. However much to my chagrin I found out there had been a trail on the other side of the mountain. I then noticed a hut sitting next to a pond near the top of the mountain.

I walked towards thee hut when I noticed a man, balancing on a stick, balancing on a log in the middle of the pond. I took a few steps forward and stopped when the water began to ripple. The man opened his eyes, as 10 kappa jumped out of the pond (which is unusual for kappa). The kappa circled the old man .

The biggest kappa had red skin and wielded a large cleaver. He spoke to the man in a gruff voice. "we've told ya before old man, your kind isn't allowed around here. Our last group says you wiped the floor wit them. You don't look so tough." he then began to brandish his weapon.

"oh no!" I thought to myself "he is right, that man doesn't look like he stands a chance." I then did something that I didn't think I would do, for a while. I picked up a rock and lobbed it at the giant kappa hitting him in the head, and almost making him lose balance.

"Who threw that!" he yelled angrily, "who ever did that is going to have a one way trip to yami!" I then yelled to the kappa "hey turtle soup, stop picking on him! Try someone else, like me!" he then became enraged, as he pointed his cleaver at me and yelled "get em!" the kappa then began to jump towards me as the large one stayed back and watched. I jabbed one kappa in the gut with some brass knuckles. I then pulled out my enchanted sai and hacked away at another one, I was then tackled by another kappa, but then I kicked it off and it tipped over. The other 6 backed away, I felt relieved that I didn't have to fight anymore but then the large kappa shot some water into the depressions on the top of the other kappas heads. I readied myself for the next attack, but all 9 of the medium sized kappa jumped on me and I couldn't get up. Then a large gust of wind knocked the 9 kappa off of me. I got up and noticed the 9 kappa had fallen over and spilled all of there water on the ground. I then saw a giant blade in front of my face and managed to pull out my blunt tipped saber just in time to block it. The giant kappa then smacked me across the face with his left backhand. I was a little disoriented when I hit the ground but recollected my senses in time to give the large kappa a leg sweep to the back of his knees, before his blade came down. He landed on his posterior, and I jumped back to my feet . he got back up and I kicked him in the gut and he doubled over in pain as I kneed him in the beak (not a good idea). I jumped on one leg holding my knee, as he backed away mumbling something holding his beak. He then tripped over a large rock near the trail down the mountain. He stumbled backwards and then rolled up into a ball as he rolled down the mountain trail. I then turned to the man who was still balancing on the stick and log calmly. "nicely done boy. Those kappa are always bothering me. I would've done a little more than push those 9 off of you but you looked like you had it taken care of." I asked the man if he was the hermit ninja who boasts of having known all jutsus under the sun. he admitted that he had told the traveling merchant that when he was stocking up on his food supply. I asked if he would teach me all he knew. He agreed, and so my training began. If you want to call it training, all he had me do was scare off some kappa and lesser tengu, do his laundry, and then teach me some jutsu.

End of chapter/episode 1

Sorry if it sounds a little rushed near the end. I got a little excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own naruto or theninja-rpg all characters yada yada etcetera. You get the idea. And thank you everyone for the support.

Episode 2 Meeting with the traveling ninja

I had been training very hard and within a few weeks learned almost every jutsu I could with my current amount of chakra (which strangely enough, the old man told me, was extremely high for my age and rank). I had made some friends and a couple enemies., including the large kappa. He would come back 2 times a week with some sort of trick up his sleeve. One time it was a bag of bombs that he threw at me. Another time he dug pitfalls the night before so that every couple of steps he or I would fall in a hole.

I had also met a gang (about 3 or 4) of lesser tengu trying to steal from the old hermit's garden, the leader of which was a snobby, little tengu whose nose was about the size of a humans with a slight bulb to it. I had shown them some flashy jutsus to try to scare them away. Instead it had the opposite effect. They adored me afterwards and the leader wanted me to teach him some moves. I showed him the basics fireball, wind slicer, and elemental thrust (note to self: never try that on a mountain face again). The little tengu took to it like a… well, a tengu to the sky (pardon the pun). Anyways, the young tengu told me his name translates to sheep shear, I gave him the nickname of sheep.

So after these few weeks the hermit told me that he had taught me all I could know, and decided to invite, apparently, all of the yokai on the mountain and a couple of traveler's that were camping at the bottom of the mountain, to a party that night. I had never seen the table in the hermit's house so full of food. Even the kappa were there, and surprisingly light hearted. The large kappa ,Bloodshell as he was called, even brought a karaoke machine, though, I have no idea where he found it. We had a good time at the party, but I had suddenly remembered what I had been searching for when one of the other kappa sang a song about demons (which truthfully sounded like yelling into an empty coffee can).

I waited untill the party died down and asked the old man, "Is there a jutsu known as the," I then whispered "the bamboo dragon jutsu?" I half expected the man to fall off that stick of his finally. But instead he laughed, and then told me "there is no such jutsu. He laughed again, and I felt like I was about to explode with anger. I simply bowed, thanked the man for all the training, packed my things, told everyone bye, and left out the front door. I remember thinking that I saw the old man glide off of his stick onto the ground. It was raining when I had left and the trail had been very slick and muddy, but I did not care at the time, I was so mad that I had lost a few weeks to help my sensei.

I ran down the path but suddenly slipped off a sharp turn on the trail. I hit, I believe, every single rock on the way down. I then remember blacking out, after the 20th or so bump, and having a dream where everything was dark and gloomy. It was so cold that it felt as though that I couldn't move a single muscle, it felt as though there wasn't any reason to fight or remember anything. I then saw many oni and evil looking yokai. I was jabbed relentlessly by sharp appendages, rusty katanas, and smacked around by kanabo wielding oni. Then, suddenly, there was a bright light coming from the midst of the darkness, it seemed so bright that I had to shield my eyes. Then it became brighter and brighter, I began to get warmer and warmer, I did not feel lonely anymore. It felt as though I had a reason to fight again. I could remember everything that had happened. All of the oni and evil yokai were evaporated before my eyes in a blinding flash.

I opened my eyes after the bright flash and saw a long bamboo dragon. It opened its mouth and made a soft growl at me. I reached out to touch it, when suddenly a sword came from no where and sliced the dragon right down the middle. The light had been extinguished. I looked towards the assailant, and saw another demon, a large samurai with hitodama floating around it. It held its sword pointed towards my chest. The sword seemed long enough and big enough to actually cut the moon.

I began to back away as all of the cold began to engulf me once again. I stumbled over a rock and could not move again. I sat and watched as the samurai reared back and then stabbed me through the chest. I cringed in pain as the sword went through my torso. I then blacked out from pain as he twisted the blade ripping my innards from my stomach as he pulled the sword out.

I awoke sweating profusely as I felt around on my body for the hole. The pain had felt so real. Luckily there was not a single hole to be found on my torso. I then noticed my surroundings had changed. I was in a small shack, my shirt, coat, and goggles hanging above the bed I had been sleeping on. I decided to put them on. I was amazed that I hadn't received a single scar from all of that tumbling down the mountain. I could hear a river flowing nearby. I began to get out of the bed and slip my sandals on, when I noticed a large scroll about 2 feet in diameter rolled out partially on the ground with names in alphabetical order that I had never heard of before. I decided not to read any more past the B section, and take a step outside. The fresh air smelled sweet to my dust filled nostrils, and then sneezed. I looked around and found the river not too far from the shack I had been in. I then saw a man, dressed in black with white trim and wearing a green scarf (odd because it was spring at the time), fishing in the river. Without even giving me the slightest sign of recognition the man said, "back from yami, are we?" I looked around for someone else but no one was there. "me, sir?" I asked him feeling a little awkward. "yes, you. You know I was a little worried about you. you've been out for three days." I then decided to ask the man who he was. He replied, "I'm just a traveling ninja. I've been moving from place to place looking for a place to crash for a while. That is when I crashed into you, literally." I then asked "have you heard of the bamboo dragon jutsu? I saw the hermit on the mountain who said he knows every jutsu under the sun." he laughed and replied "that old coot doesn't know half the stuff I know, and of course I have, why?" I replied "I would like to learn it, if you don't mind."

He then turned his head and said with a smile, "of course it is no problem, but first let me teach you about combination jutsu."

End of chapter 2

Thanks for all the support people of tnr and anyone who likes this story. Have fun waiting for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Again still don't own the ninja rpg or naruto. All characters etc., you know it all. Anyone interested in this story visit the or just sind me a message.

Episode 3 Success! Back to konoki village.

The traveling ninja taught me how to do combination jutsus. He showed me how to make an explosion by using fire and earth, he showed me how to make ice using water and wind. We trained for only 2 days (it came naturally to me) and he finally showed me how to do the bamboo dragon jutsu. He created a giant eastern style bamboo dragon. My first attempt was much worse, I created a parrot sized western style bamboo dragon. It made a soft high pitched growl to me playfully. I pet it on its back and it spat out a bamboo splinter on the ground (about the size of my forefinger so I guess more like a needle). I then asked my traveling ninja companion how long this jutsu usually lasts. He said simply, "oh, I didn't tell you? Once it is summoned it slowly gains chakra from its natural surroundings, all you can do is take the splinter it gives you and just squeeze. It will then disappear." I replied, "so how do I get it to come back?" he said, "just squeeze again, and it should come back. But remember that every thing it does uses more of its own chakra." I then squeezed the splinter and watched it disappear in a cloud of smoke. I squeezed again and it came right back. I pet the dragon as it let out a soft light from its mouth. The traveling ninja's face lit up, "this is special," he said "that light means that he will come whenever you need him, and that splinter he gave you can never break. You are obviously blessed with the luck of bishamon."

"who?" I asked and he replied, "the Japanese god of war. You should look up more about Japanese mythology."

We then decided to go on a little fishing trip, little did I know this would be one of the few precious moments of downtime I would learn to enjoy. We were on his boat (which for a wooden boat was pretty well put together) and he the fish seemed to jump into the boat where he was, I was lucky to catch a carp!

We then camped outside the shack he had put me in (which was over a mile away from the mountain I fell off of). We had a bunch of fish and some s'mores. We had a few conversations throughout the night including him teaching me about Japanese mythology (which he seemed to know by heart). He told me of the creation of the world in Japanese mythology and of the god and goddess izanagi and izanami and how they used a halberd to form japan and how izanami died giving birth to the incarnation of fire. How izanagi went and tried to bring back izanami from yami (or yomi. And in great depth) he also told me how amaterasu (the sun goddess) was born from izanagi's left eye, tskuyomi (the moon god) from the right, and susanoo from his nose.

After that I told him that I need to head back to my village in the morning and what I had been wanting to use it for. He told me good luck and what his plans were (to find a nice peaceful place to crash).

The next morning I had packed my things and found that he too had all of his stuff ready to go. We both said bye and after picking up our stuff I asked him his name. he replied, "just call me Izanagi, I hate being called exalted this and that." he then left in a burst but I could hear his voice still. In his wake there on the ground was a green scarf on the ground. I picked it up and heard Izanagi's voice say, "you can keep that, I've got plenty back home."

I then stood and wondered if he were the real izanagi. I shook the feeling remembering my own religion.

I then began the journey home looking back at all I had learned in the past few weeks. All the people I had met and remembered a line from Treasure Island about how friends always see each other again.

I reached konoki a couple days later, ready to help my sensei. I looked all through the village but couldn't find VG. I looked in the tavern, I looked around town, but couldn't find her. I was then given a new sensei named EvilSharingan. I sat at the tavern mad that I hadn't made it in time, but hoped that where ever she was she was okay.

I then resummoned my little bamboo dragon and wondered what to name him. I asked around for some good name and found one that we all liked. I had name him Takemaru the bamboo ryu, or Takemaru for short.

End of episode 3

Thanks for all the support people episode 4 coming soon. Take care fans.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for sticking with me this far. Send me a message tell me how you like it. Almost as good as naruto? I hope so, anyway I don't own tnr or naruto yada yada. Resemblance to a person real or fake yada coincidental you get it.

Episode 4 attack of the sadistic puppeteer

I was back in my village, and decided to go train with some of my new combination jutsus and experiment. I went by my self that night to the training ground and decided to make some bamboo ninja, perfect because afterwards I could just touch them to regain my chakra. "alright." I said,as I created three bamboo ninja for myself to fight with, one had a bamboo katana, another with bamboo shuriken and bamboo kunai, and the last one used non-lethal jutsu to support the others. I, of course, went after the one giving support first. He tried to use a wall jutsu but I managed to jump over it and slice its head off with my saber. The other two then came at me. The one with the kunai and shuriken threw a relentless barrage at me, which I ran to avoid as a trail of knives was left where I had been split seconds before. I hid behind a tree as I heard the projectiles thumping into the tree trunk. I then realized I had forgotten about the other one with a katana. It had gone around the tree and tried to hit me in the face, I blocked with my saber just in time and locked swords with the ninja I then realized my back was exposed and did a back flip just in time to have the bamboo projectiles spray the other bamboo ninja down. I then did a couple of hand signs which would be a rock spire jutsu mixed with an elemental thrust making my arm into an earthen lance. I came down on the bamboo ninja's face with the lance. I stood and sighed, "That was a good workout." I then went to each of the splintered ninjas and reabsorbed my chakra from them (what was left in them anyways). I then began to leave to have some ramen back home. When I heard a strange rumbling noise coming from behind me. I turned to see the splintered remains form a large mass which then turned into a spiny bamboo golem. I was bewildered as to what would cause them to become a golem. I quickly reached for a senbon (because I had overheard some special jonin talk about there missions where they take out a golem with a single senbon). I threw one at the very center of it. It stuck right where I had aimed. Nothing happened. I tried again and again but still not a single senbon helped. I decided that this was different from the other golems. I then jumped onto its massive fist as it tried to punch me, crushing the ground where I had been. I ran up its arm and used a mix of a fire jutsu and elemental thrust when I reached the back of its neck. I had a flame lance for an arm and stabbed into the golems spine. It burst into flames as it fell apart. I had jumped off of its back and landed yards away from it. My arm stung. I looked down to see that my right arm had been covered in large splinters and was bleeding. I began pulling out the splinters making sure that none broke off in my skin, when I heard an odd sadistic sounding laugh.

"you're not as tough as I thought you would be. I used one golem and you're already bleeding." the sadistic laugh again. It sent a shiver down my spine, yet the voice sounded childish. "I'll just take care of you now, instead of waiting for the go ahead." the voice then laughed maniacally. I readied my self for whatever it might throw at me. The ground began to rumble as the trees around me uprooted and floated together to form a massive golem. I then saw a fireball fling from the woods into the mass of trees, creating a giant fire golem. I began to do some hand signs when a kusarigama flung out and held back my right arm, the chain slowly pushed the splinters that were still there deeper into my arm. I then saw my assailant another boy about my age with tan spiky hair. He wore a suit that was colored with dark shades of green, red, and blue. He had a hood attached to the suit and on his back what looked like a coffin with a large blade coming out of the top of it. I braced myself for the oncoming punch that would surely decimate me. But something amazing occurred. I felt the chain of the kusarigama loosen. I looked up to see the golem freezing from the center out and the flames being extinguished. The golem was then completely iced over and it began to crack. I looked back to my assailant to find he had gone and his kusarigama on the ground.

"let me go, Zalin!" (pronounced za-lun) I heard the childish voice say. I looked around and saw at the edge of the forest a tall man with shoulder length silver hair. He wore a dark blue shirt and pants in his hand he had a thin stream only visible because of the moon light the moonlight he pulled the string and a silver kunai went right to the hand in which the string was held. The golem then seemed to explode into snow. I then saw the man release my assailant. "who are you? And why do you want to kill me so much?" I asked. The boy pointed to himself "I," he then paused "am Harmker Sadism, the sadistic puppeteer." he announced proudly. "and this," he paused again while pointing, "is my college Zalin the frozen soul. Apparently that title shouldn't belong to him though." the other ninja smacked him in the back of the head "how many times do I have to tell you not to let the target know your name." he said "at least I didn't tell him we are from our village's assassin's guild, this time." the silver haired man, zalin, then put his hand to his face and gave an annoyed tug. "you are supposed to follow the orders for this assassination word for word Harmker. This came from our boss you know, and boss is a real stickler for the rules. Im sticking my neck out here by not letting them punish you normally." harmker then said "whatever." in a tone that was very ungrateful. I just sat there and watched them argue until zalin said, "Harmker I'll meet you back at the village." and left in a dark blue blur. Harmker then turned to me and said in a menacing voice "don't think you are out of the woods just yet. I'll be back." I hadn't noticed before that there was a small Chihuahua sized golem made of kunai and shuriken standing next to me. It held the kusarigama and noticed me looking at it. It ran towards Harmker who then disappeared in a flash of dark red, green, and blue. The golem was trailing behind dragging the kusarigama chain behind it. I felt I should follow it but did not have the strength. I felt exhausted from what had just occurred. I finished pulling out the splinters carefully and then went home. I had barred all the windows and doors and even asked some of the higher up ninjas on my way back if they would watch my house for anyone suspicious. I slept after a meal of ramen but did not rest easily . I kept hearing that sadistic laughter over and over in my head.

End of episode 4

Hoped you all liked it. I'm trying to make each episode seem as long as a naruto chapter. Tell me if you like it. And thanks for all of the support my fans.


	5. Chapter 5

hey everybody im back. hope you enjoy these next few chapters coming. also if anyone who offered their character is unpleased with the way they act i offer my sincerest all know the usual disclaimer so here is

episode 5 gathering storm

i woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. i had a breakfast of eggs and toast, and went outside. i locked my door and hid my key. i then began to walk towards the front gate when something fell in to the bushes. i drew my kunai and slowly advanced. i moved the bushes and saw..."sheep!" i cried in relief. yes it was the young tengu I had met on the mountain. "hiya boss," he said in a struggle as he got back up out of the bush. "whatchu gonna do, stab me?" i then realised i still had my kunai out, i put it back up and helped him up. "how did you find me?" i asked as he got to his feet. " i asked some yokai that have been following you, like a kitsune i saw earlier, and that bakaneko next door." i glanced at the building next door, and saw what i thought was a transparent cat climb awa7y and turn into a human ghost. i looked back at sheep and said "why did you fly all the way here?" he then replied "Our Daitengu, papa Steel Sheer finally put his feet on the ground. fdo ya know what that means?" I shrugged in reply. "it means," he said "that there is going to be a big war soon. I am hoping to become my mountains next Daitengu but then I would never be allowed to travel on the ground untill a big war starts." he then began picking leaves and twigs out of his wings. " I guess a Daitengu is your mountain's version of a kage?" He nodded as I helped brush him off. he then flew back into the air after the leaves were all gone. "My dad wanted me to tell you to come visit some time." he said before flying away. I then ran as fast as i could to get to the training ground as I realised that I was now late to meeting my sensei and the team. I arrived and my team, all but my sensei stared daggers at me for being 5 minutes late. he greeted me in a calm manner. "well, hello there Bradao, im glad you decided to join us."i bowed and replied "sorry sensei, i bumped into a friend of mine." he then said calmly "well maybe next time you can bring youre friend too." he then looked at my two teammates and said " let's get to training, we have a long day ahead and the kage, KrOnOs wants to see us." (this was before KrOnOs got replaced) we did some training that day, including how to focus chakra to walk up trees.

We arrived at the kage's manor where he told us of our assignment we were to deliver a scroll to stream village, which lies inbetween glacier and current. We accepted the task but as we left I turned around to talk to KrOnOs. "kage sir," i asked, "what should i do if i was attacked by a guy from the Assassin's Guild?" the kage looked at me sharply, as if trying to read my mind. "Well," he replied " If this is true, we will have to lock down the village." he said very sternly. "However." he began as my team and I looked at each other confused "we will first have to find out whether or not this is true. stay here and i shall have a few other teams come so you may give them info on your assailant."

We stood there waiting, i was getting odd stares from my teammates biomask and hogosha. sesei Sharingan was looking worried, finally the other teams arrived. the first to arrive was team 6 Daranis the sensei, Bendam, Aiko, and shade. this was an odd team but they worked well together. We waited for about 2 more minutes before Fleepo and his genin got there. fleepo was about 30 seconds ahead of his students given his amazing speed, and his students finally caught up. first was gilgamash, followed by kenkura who seemed bored as usual, and finally hanabi. our three teams stood and listened to the kage's oders. "daranis, fleepo, something is happening out there, the other kages know it too." KrOnOs said, "I want your two teams to go and gather clues as to what is happening, Bradao was targeted by an assassin, something bad must be happening for a genin to be targeted by an assassin." the other two sensei discussed this with KrOnOs and finally left to gather clues. "Your team however sharingan, shall do the task i have already given you, now go." we bowed and started off towards the town gate. "you go ahead and wait at the gates for me," sensei said as we left the kage's manor "i'll catch up." so we went and waited as we were told. while we waited i got an odd stare from biomask.

Well that is it for episode 5, ill continue the story soon. again if anyone is displeased with how a character came out tell me and i will rectify it next time. thanks for all of the support.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am back with the 6th installment for Bradao, once again I do not own TNR or Naruto. All characters belong to their respected owners, etc., etc. and thank you my fans for any support.

Episode 6 An Impossible Task: Defeating Sensei Evil Sharingan

Me: This episode I've decided to let my friend, the vagrant ninja, known as Izanagi help do the narration when I don't know something, such as when a bad guy is in his hide out talking or what someone is thinking at that moment.  
Izanagi: Hey everybody! Izanagi, here ready to get this started. So when you see someone's thoughts know it was me.

We waited there at the front gate, waiting for Sharingan Sensei to show back up. I stood there waiting looking at my teammates, still getting cold glares from them. "What makes him so special?" Biomask thought to himself, "I'm much better than him."  
"What is going to happen in the village if Bradao's story is true?" Koukuie thought.  
Finally after an hour of waiting and cold stares Sharingan finally arrived. "Well before we go I want to see your skills, this mission, though it seems simple, is an A rank mission." The entire team stood upright, "Finally," team 9 thought, "a chance to shine!" Sharingan began to walk away saying "I'll meet you all at the training fields in 5 minutes. We can take our time since we don't leave till tomorrow." He then disappeared in a flash as he quickly went to the fields. "Hey," I said, "let's have a race, last one there gets free ramen for a day!" Koukuie was first to speak. "Count me out." She said. "Okay," I said a little disappointed, "how about you Bio?" Biomask looked me straight in the eye. "Well," he said, "ramen isn't really my thing but I'll race you anyways." He had a gleam in his eyes as he said it.  
We both got into position and Koukuie started the race. "On your mark? Get set! Go!" We both took off like a pair of bullets streaking down the roads of Konoki. We jumped over stands and ran past all kinds of people. We were neck in neck most of the race, but Bio began to take the lead near the end. I tried with all my might to catch up and I just managed to catch up to him before finishing at the same time, right infront of sensei. "Well," he began with what appeared to be a smile behind his mask mimicking a number of other ninja, "I do hope you haven't tired yourselves out already, you still have 2 minutes till you were supposed to be here." we stood there looking at each other huffing and puffing from our nonstop race. Bio had that look on his face again. "Why- why can't I beat him?" Biomask thought to himself. "Well while you two are cooling off I'll get myself ready." He then walked over to a tree, did a few handsigns, and held his writst palm towards the ground. We watched as he then began to charge his attack his entire palm burst into flame which then ran up his arm. He charged the tree and stabbed into it with his fist and the tree burst into flame instantaneously. He then pulled his arm out and it turned into ash. I stood wide eyed in disbelief at what he had just done. Biomask next to me almost as surprised.  
Sharingan then shook his hand and looked at us, "what's wrong? You look a little pale." He smiled again. Koukuie came up from behind us "What's going on? Why are you guys staring at Sensei like that?" We slowly turned our heads towards her and were about to tell her about the trees disintegration when we were interrupted. "Well, now that we are all here, let's get started. Your goal: Find and defeat me before sunset."

~5 minutes till sunset~

We had split up to search for Sensei but hadn't found him yet. Almost 45 minutes had passed since we started and nothing. We had found a fox once but it wasn't him trying to blend in. We all got back to the clearing and were shocked to find him standing there with a book in his hand. "What took you so long?" He said in a calm voice. "You haven't defeated me yet and you have 5 minutes left, you might want to hurry." I ran at him while doing handsigns for clones, while doing this I noticed Biomask rush behind me doing a few handsigns before jumping into the air and raining a fireball down on Sensei, who easily dodged it and began back at us. Koukuie began tossing shuriken and kunai at him. My two shadow clones pulled out their sabers and slashed towards sensei who swiftly and effortlessly jumped onto one of their heads and tossed the other into the projectiles coming at him. He then flipped and threw the other clone into Biomask who fell backwards into some bushes. I then pulled out my kunai and ran forward at sensei. He pulled out his own in the blink of an eye and pushed my blade out of the way and landed a solid blow across my left cheek. I landed a few feet away and saw looked up just in time to see Kokuie in her green chinese garb run up to sensei with her own kunai pulled he pushed the blade to make her spin and pushed her away. I jumped up and did some handsigns to create a bamboo lance on my right arm and pointed it straight towards his throat. He stood there with his kunai down. Biomask the came from behind with a Fuuma Shuriken (also known as a demon windmill shuriken)still foleded at his throat while he was standing behind him back to back. Kokuie then stood with her bladed brass knuckles out pointed at sensei. "Very good you three," he began a smile behind his mask, "but you lack team work, also-" he then turned into smoke with a poof. Three Senseis then walked out of the bushes around us with katanas drawn pointed straight at us. "You never caught my clones waiting for you. Never let your guard down. When you lose sight of your target make sure to know your surroundings." One of the Senseis said to us. We stood looking at each other and put our weapons down knowing we had been beaten. "But," he began, "you managed to take out a shadow clone of mine, not many can say that." His two clones then poofed away and the last Sensei Sharingan was standing infront of Biomask. "Now," Sensei began, "we have a big day tomorrow, be ready at the crack of dawn, I'm giving you 12 hours left for rest before the mission. Now get going you three." We left the training grounds and went to our houses. I went home washed up, ate ramen, and got to bed early for the mission tonight.

Well, that's chapter 6. Number 7 is coming up soon. And no Sharingan's attack was not an elemental thrust.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Chapter 7 is here! This is where the good stuff begins, and it may sound a little like naruto. Anyways this episode we get to meet the Ebony Blade (and get attacked by a couple of mercenaries). So without further ado, Let's Start the show!

Episode 7

I woke up the next morning at 5. I showered, packed everything I might need, and hurried to the front gate of the village. I saw that Kokuie and Biomask were already there. I walked over and waved Kokuie waved and Biomask nodded. We stood there and waited for sensei. An hour passed and nothing. Another hour. Finally after 2 1/2 hours of waiting and being frustrated he showed up smiling. "Sorry, my alarm clock was broken." He said scratching the back of his head, "now let's be off." We began on the long way towards River Village which lies between Glacier and Current.  
Meanwhile in Glacier, a business transaction was occurring. In a dark corner in the Tavern a man dressed in a business suit was speaking with a ninja in typical anbu garb, and black wrapping covering all but his eyes, nose and spiky brown hair. "You here me?" the man with the suit said, "I want you to keep the courier team from konoki from getting that pact to River!" The ninja was sprawled in his booth like it was his throne. "Not to worry, it just so happens my team was given a hit on one of the three genin in that group." He casually scratched at his mask, "Course there is a fee for this extra work." He said extra like it was his next meal. The business man pulled out a sack from his suit and said "1,000,000 Ryo just like you asked." He then plopped it on the table he was at, when a random Genin ran up and said "Yoink!" When this happened the anbu looking ninja stood up at least 2 feet taller than the genin and kicked him through a wall. "Yoink." He said in a deep voice as he caught the money bag that had been tossed into the air. A few other ninja went over to the downed genin, he was badly injured and a medic nin healed him. The other ninja looked over at the Anbu ninja who then reached for his sword. The man's sword was only a handle and the ninja approached him however his sword then shot out as ice and was filled with a black substance. The ninja backed off for a second because of the sudden appearance of the blade, but then ran at him. The Anbu ninja swat the ninja with the flat of his blade and the ninja flew into the floor unconscious. The man turned around to the man in a business suit and said, "my underlings will take care of the couriers, if not I'll take them out myself." The ninja then left in a streak of black. Another man in a suit, much taller than the first short man, came up and whispered into the ear or the shorter man that had just done business with the ninja, "Sir who was that?" The tall man said. The short man replied "That my friend, was the Ebony Blade, Makuro Samusakamu."  
Back with my group we were going along down the road towards River village we had been walking for awhile now and I decided to break the awkward silence that had begun since we left. "So," I began, "What's so important about this scroll we're taking to River Village?" Sensei replied still looking forward as we continued. "Well," he began, "this scroll is actually a treaty. It will allow Konoki, Current, and Glacier to interact with each other, and set a no raid rule on the three from either of the three."  
"So why do we have to go to River Village to have the treaty signed?" I asked.  
"Well River Village just so happens to be where Current and Glacier meet. Also, Konoki residents made River Village so it is a bond of the three." Sensei replied.  
We walked a little more and stopped to take a rest. I had brought a pan and a canteen of water for ramen, all I had to do was let Biomask make a fire with his fireballs. We sat and ate ramen together, this felt nice since my family had been gone since I can remember, but I was never alone, I had senseis and other people always looking out for me. After thinking for a little I saw what I thought was a mole moving through the ground. I looked at the moving dirt mound and watched it move towards me. Suddenly two masked ninja popped out of the ground and threw weighted chains our way. We had little time to react as the only one of us to dodge it was Sensei. "Heh, easy pickins." One of the masked ninja said. He then ran forward and raised a claw when suddenly sensei sharingan popped out of the ground and delivered an uppercut to the ninja knocking him out. The other ninja tripped sensei with a sweep kick, and then headed straight for me raising his metal claw into the air. I couldn't move for a weapon because of the chain and lifted my arm as much as I could. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was green on the masked ninja's claw. I felt his claw tear into my skin I opened my eyes and saw my arm bleeding profusely. The ninja was about to hit me again when sensei tripped him from behind. The ninja went down, face hitting the rocky path. The ninja got back up threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Sensei went over to the unconscious ninja, picked him up, and shook him awake. "What were in those claws?" Sensei yelled at him. The ninja whimpered "Poison!" He cried in terror, "We were told to kill your team but to target the boy with a scarf first!" Sensei punched him in the face, "Who sent you!" Sharingan roared in his face. The other ninja yelped and then answered in a shaky voice "The Ebony Blade!" Sharingan let go of him as if he had just been told that his best friend died. The ninja scampered away quietly. "What's wrong?" Kokuie asked. Sensei shook his head and replied "The Ebony Blade, is one of the Black Frost ninja." A rustle was heard from the bushes behind us. We turned around, the chains now off of us, and saw a teenage girl. She was as tall as kokuie, and wore a green kimono. Her brown hair reached down to midback and had a row of freckles from cheek to cheek. "D-did someone say poison?" She asked timidly. I began to feel woozy and passed out.  
I awoke in a small room, I looked at my cut right arm and there was a layer of mud over it. I then shot up and looked at the door, standing there was that girl again. She had a tray in her hand and some needles on it. "Don't move too fast." She said. She was right. I immediately felt dizzy and fell back on the bed. "T-the poison has stopped and shouldn't go through the rest of your body. Y-y-you should be able to get up in a-about 15 minutes." I looked towards her and said more weakly than intended, "Thank you." I then realized my team was gone and as if in response the girl said, "Oh! Y-your team is okay. T-they're in the n-next room. They're w-worried about you." I gave a sigh of relief and she left. I sat there for 15 minutes when the mud suddenly hardened and crumbled away. I sat up and moved my arm around, it felt fine, in fact, better than ever. I got up and walked into the next room. I was greeted by the smiling faces of Sensei Sharingan and Kokuie. Biomask just looked up at me and nodded. "Good morning sleepy head." Sensei said. I looked at the window behind them and it was night. "Where are we?" I asked them scratching my head with my right hand. "That girl was nice enough to allow us shelter in her home. Mrs. Kindle could you come here please?" The girl walked in again. "Your name is Kindle?" I asked her. She nodded in response then bowed. "Yes, it was no trouble." I looked over to sensei and as if reading my mind he said, "She has a green house with rare exotic herbs." She then went back into a room with steam coming out of it. "D-dinner is ready!" She cried in her soft voice.  
After dinner I noticed Kindle walk out of the small house. It wasn't much, a tv and a couch in a living room, a couple of rooms with bathrooms attached, and a kitchen. I walked out of the house and saw the green house which Sharingan had pointed out. I knocked on the glass door knocking a few drops of condensation off of the fogged up glass. "Yes? Come in!" I heard from Kindle's voice within the green house. I took a step in and saw Kindle tending to the plants. "Oh! I-its you!" She said. "So, what do you do in here?" I asked intrigued by this world of color. "Well, I-I tend to these little plants. T-they need near constant attention." She looked like she was going to cry. "It's funny," she began, "these little plants can take away lives yet they smell so beautiful." She seemed to be reminiscing about something. "I was going to be a medic Ninja, I learned all kinds of different plant remedies. But I still couldn't help them." I could only guess she meant parents, since she was about 14 years old. "I-I-I need to be alone for a little bit." She turned around and I stood outside the green house. "You should get some rest." I heard after awhile. I looked up into a tree and saw the black suited, red scarf clad ninja known as Izanagi standing on a limb. "Izanagi!" I said in glee, "I never thought I'd see you again." He laughed, "we are friends aren't we?" I nodded "Good!" He said, "Then I can teach you a new Jutsu, I've only ever used it once." He did a couple of hand signs and grabbed his wrist arm pointed towards the ground. His hand then began to generate a large light, he closed his hand into a fist and created a large stone arm over his original arm. I stood wide eyed and open mouthed. "I've seen a very similar jutsu." He stood with his rock arm holding it. "Oh? and what happened, did he do this?" He then punched into a tree, it then petrified itself and when he pulled out his arm it turned into dust, in the middle of the pile was a seed. "Yes. My sensei Evil Sharingan, he did a similar thing but his arm turned into fire and the tree into ash." Izanaghi grunted "I guess he saw me use it. Does he have a sharingan?" I nodded. "Ah, I guess that explains it. But he can't get past the basic level." He then showed me the hand signs and I did them and when I finished my right arm became a light. I was amazed that this could happen, then little planks of bamboo covered the light but left openings creating a maze like pattern in my arm. "Now hit that tree." He said pointing at the tree next to his dust pile. I ran forward and pierced it. It suddenly gave way like a knife on butter. When I came out the other side it was gone completely leaving no trace that it was ever there. "Interesting." Izanagi said, "Hit the next tree. When I did it suddenly splintered into tiny bits that seemed to have flowing electricity. When they hit the ground they were singed. "Again." Izanagi said, so I did each time getting a different result, once getting Sensei's result. I was tired, I had used a good chunk of chakra. "Now," Izanagi said, "I can show you a trick, since you're low on chakra." He did a couple hand signs, and suddenly a layer of bamboo ninja armor appeared on him. It then began to sink into his clothes giving the appearance that his armor was under his clothing. "Do these handsigns," Izanagi said as he showed me, "and touch my armor." So I did, and when I touched the Armor an immense amount of chakra went into my body. I felt fully rejuvenated and then some. "This is the containment and dispersal technique, made it myself. Now that you have more than enough chakra, past the limit of a normal genin and some chunin now, try these hand signs and create your own bamboo armor." I did the signs that he made and created my own armor, but it didn't sink into my clothes. It fit me perfectly and I felt my chakra inside of the armor, I could put more into it to make it stronger, or I could take some to revitalize myself. "Thanks Izanagi." I said as I released the armor. "No problem, hey you're little girl friend just ran off, you better get to bed. Also next time I see you I want that jutsu thrust perfected. Focus on which element you want to use." I glared at him, "She's not my girl friend." He laughed and then left in a blur, as usual. I stood there for a moment then went back into the house. I looked out the window before going back to bed and I saw a ball of something that was darker than black. I thought nothing of it and went to bed.

That's Episode 7, a little bit more was happening this time, if you have enjoyed this Fanfic so far get in touch with me on either . .net or on TNR if you happen to catch me. Any suggestions look for me in snafu. If you'd like to submit a character for use in these stories again contact me on snafu. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the support guys and gals. You all know the formalities, I don't own naruto or TNR blah blah blah. Special thanks to all members of TNR that have allowed me the use of their ninjas.

Episode 8 Battle! The Ebony Blade Appears!

We started off in the morning after breakfast, thanked Kindle and left. On the way to River Village I decided to spark a conversation. "So sensei, yesterday you said something about a black frost ninja. What are they?" Sharingan stiffened slightly at the mention of that name. "The Black Frost Ninja? They are an elite clan of Special Jonin that can control ice and water. They used to be a part of Syndicate but they disbanded for there own glory. The last few Black frost ninja haven't been seen for awhile now. But knowing that Makuro the Ebony Blade is the one that has targeted us, we may be in trouble." I looked at him slightly fearful to hear the answer to my question, "why?" I asked. "Because," he began, "the Ebony Blade is also the nickname of one of the Seven Swords of Yami." The word yami caught more of my attention. "That can't be good." I said to myself. "Hopefully, we won't run into him." Sensei said. About noon we stopped to rest and eat ramen. I looked at my teammates who probably were ready for some action. I was hoping I wouldn't drag the team down like last time. We had small conversations, like what we plan to do in the future, what books we like, stuff like that, I even had a race with biomask to see who could eat their ramen fastest. I always thought we had a friendly rivalry. We continued on and we finally arrived to the gate of River Village. I was surprised we hadn't ran into any other ninja trying to kill us and said so. I had spoken too soon. We took a few steps towards the bridge connecting the mainland with River Village, which was built in the middle of a very large river, and a large glacier suddenly shot from the ground in front of the bridge. My teammates and I jumped back, but not sensei, as a large amount of glaciers suddenly appeared forming a large arena of ice. A large fog then rolled in out of no where, followed by the sound of sandals slowly stepping on gravel. The fog lifted in one area and a tall man, about 7' I'd say, holding a giant sword came into view. "You," he began, "must be the couriers. No hard feelings but I must kill you now, I've already accepted the pay." He then shot forward like a bullet even though he was carrying such a large blade straight towards us. Sensei pulled out his sword just in time to fend off the man's attack. Sharingan then pushed the man back when the man landed he spoke, "Well, this will be more fun than I thought it'd be. Because you're a worthy opponent, I will allow you to know my name before I kill you. I am Makuro Samusakamu, the Ebony Blade, head of the Black Frost Ninja."  
We had all stayed still as the ninja said this. "Sensei," I said "who is this guy?" Sensei moved his head slightly still keeping his eyes on Makuro. "Makuro Samusakamu is, as he said, the head retainer of the Black Frost. That sword he is carrying is suppose to differ in blade size, weight, and length depending on the users chakra amount, control, and power. It is called The Kagehyoga, the Shadow Glacier." Makuro straightened up "So," Makuro began "I see someone has been doing there homework." I looked at Kagehyoga and could see it was huge and obviously heavy. This worried me immensely. "He is also known as the Frost-bitten Devil. As a genin he destroyed almost everyone on the way to the objective. The only survivors were a couple of ninja from konoki and current. He managed to make it through the exams his first try." Whoa is all I thought, this guy has got to be tough. "Well then," Makuro said, "are you ready to get started?" He brandished his blade and pointed it towards us. "Ready when you are?" Is all I heard from both Biomask and Sharingan as they charged Makuro. Koukuie and I stood there watching in awe as the three fought. Biomask had his Fuuma Shuriken out still folded trying to attack Makuro. Makuro easily blocked the attack and delivered a kick to Biomask's gut that sent him flying back to us, he easily caught him self however and charged back in. Sensei had struck Makuro's blade with his own, but Makuro pushed Sensei Sharingan away. Makuro then spun around and hit Sharingan with the flat of Kagehyoga sending sensei into the wall of ice. "Let's get in there!" Koukuie cried and began running with her bladed knuckles when suddenly a chain caught her leg. "Not so fast girly." A familiar sounding voice said, "we haven't had our fun yet." The voice was that of the ninja that ran from sensei earlier. He popped out of the ground along with the other ninja. "We are the Frozen Demon Brothers, and we are here for revenge." The other ninja said. This time instead of looking the same, they had different padding on and one had the bottom half of a gas mask on, the other an anbu mask of a bear. "Kyo is the name." The one with the gas mask and Claws said. "I'm Nagasu." The ninja with the bear mask and kusarigama said. I pulled out my blunt tipped Sabre and was about to attack to help Koukuie when she cut me off. "No, go help Bio, he will need more he'll need the help against him. I can take these bozos." I did a quick nod and ran to help bio who was swiftly dodging the sword swings of Makuro.  
"Bozos huh?" Kyo said "We'll see about that." Nagasu undid his kusarigama's chain from Koukuie's leg "Big mistake." Koukuie said cracking her knuckles then getting into a fighting stance with her bladed knuckles. Meanwhile I got to Biomask and Makuro and began to attack with Bio. We tried swinging at him at the same time and he blocked, another swing from either of us, another block. Eventually Bio jumped into the air and shot a fireball at Makuro. "Yes." Bio said when the ball hit him directly. We stood there momentarily when suddenly two arms came out of the smoke and grabbed us by our necks. Makuro pulled us in close too him and said, "That actually stung a little." He then threw us towards Koukuie. We landed about halfway across the large ice arena and stood up. Bio began to run forward when he got pushed back by a large tree suddenly coming out of the ground. We were surrounded by a ring of trees suddenly those trees grew spikes on their bark. I put on my goggles I got from my father and the scarf I had received from Izanagi and got ready for whatever may be next.

Well that's it for episode 8. A little short I know. Who has caused these trees to spring forth, will Koukuie hold her own against the Frozen Demon Brothers, will Sharingan get out of the wall to take on Makuro. anyway next time on Bradao the TNR Fanfic Episode 9 Forest Briar Attacks, The Porcupine Technique. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, chapter 9 is here. Today I'm going to have Izanagi do all of the narrating so that you get a full feel of everything going on. For a change of pace also here is Fighting Dreamers also known as GO! by Flow. *puts a CD in the stereo and begins playing it.* We are fighting dreamers, yada yada dont own this song or the naruto/TNR verse.

Bradao ep 9. Forest Briar Attacks, The Porcupine Technique!

Bradao was standing next to biomask within the ring of trees. "What now." the two genin thought to themselves. a laugh was then heard from the trees. a young boy's or maybe a mature tennage girl's laugh. The Trees began to shimmer and the two young ninjas were looking at another ninja with a fox anbu mask that was missing an eye.  
"I'll take care of you two now." The ninja said.  
The ninja then began sinking it's fist into a tree and pulled it out holding senbon. Fox mask then threw them at the two ninja who dodged it barley, the speed of the senbon was incredible.  
"Bradao," Biomask said, "we have to work together on this. you got a plan." More senbo were thrown and dodged.  
"Not yet, Bio." Bradao said as he looked down and saw the senbon on the ground releasing acid."  
"Bio, dont get hit, there is acid." Bradao said.  
"Yeah, easier said than done." Biomask said barley dodging more.  
The two ninja looked up and noticed that the tree itself was launching the senbon and not the fox mask ninja.  
"Where'd he-" Biomask and Bradao began to say before more senbon barley missed their faces.  
On their left was another senbon throwing tree. then another to their right. they were preoccupied with just dodging the tree's senbons now.  
"Bradao, I'm going to use a new technique sensei showed me. Draw their fire." Biomask yelled to Bradao.  
Bradao doubted on the trees actually shooting at him, but he threw a couble shuriken and kunai anyway. The trees stopped momentarily, but then began focusing on Bradao. he began dodging for his life.

At the same time Koukie Hogosha was fighting off the frozen demon brothers. Kyo and Nagasu were giving her a troubling time. "This is too easy." Kyo said, looking at his brother Nagasu and nodding for a double team attack.  
They both popped put of the ground and began throwing Black Iceballs at Hogosha. They kept getting closer as Hogosha dodged the ice balls. But they fell right into her trap. Being a close range fighter she had an advantage once they got within range. She spun and slashed across Kyo's chest with her bladed knuckels causing a small wound because they werent quite close enough for her to reach.  
"Aghh!" Kyo cried. "Brother!" Nagasu said as he ran to his brother forgetting his opponent.  
"You Idiot," Kyo said, "See this is why we atre still genin at 15."  
"what?" Koukie said, "you guys are still genin?"  
"Yeah." Nagasu said as he took off his mask and his brother did the same. Underneath they both had blond shaggy hair and blue eyes. Nagasu had a scar on his left cheek, while Kyo had a row of freckles under each eye. They stood there not doing anything but looking at her. They then threw themselves on the ground to her. "Please don't hurt us." Nagasu said. Koukie looked at them hard before finally saying, "Okay but you better not attack us again. Why did you attack us anyways?" The Brothers looked at each other. Kyo spoke first, "Because our sensei told us too. he was hired by this rich guy that gives River Village Protection. We just wanted to help our sis." Koukuie then asked, "Who is your sensei, and your sister?"

Meanwhile a heated battle was going on between EvilSharingan and Makuro, Sharingan had managed to get out of the wall of ice and begun a sword fight with makuro. They slashed towards each other, both evenly matched. But as makuro came down for another slash, Sharingan used the Jutsu Thrust of Flame. He stabbed towards Makuro who just barley managed to block it with the kagehyoga. The sheer force of the strike that hit his blade sent him skidding backwards and before he could rebalance himself Sharingan struck him across the cheek sending him into the Ice Wall. Much of it falling down. The twins looked towards the crash and yelled "Sensei!" They then dashed over to where Makuro had landed. Sharingan was heavily breathing from the fight he had just had between Makuro and himself. "It's not over." He said to himself as a huge ice shard was shot at his chest. He grabbed it and melted it with his arm. Makuro stood up from the crash. "Who would've thought that I, one of the seven swords of yami, would be beaten this badly?" He then ran forward and attempted to slash across EvilSharingan's Chest, who caught it and looked at the sword. "Seems you're running out of steam." Sharingan said noticing the sword was only as big as a katana. "Looks like the same could be said for you." He said looking at the now smoldering flames coming off of Sharingan's Arm. He then rubbed his bare cheek that had been revealed from the last punch. The two pushed off of each other. "Black Snow Technique! Frost Bite Dragon!" The two jonin yelled in unison. They both used the same hand signs and as the jutsu was starting from both of them, Makuro said,0 "I fell for his sharingan, I didnt even notice it till we got close for more than a few moments." He sat and took the attack stuck under the Sharingan's power. The Frost Bite Dragon made a huge Dragon of ice from the user's chakra and shot at the target like a giant Icicle. Makuro was speared by the dragon, while Sharingan had managed to use his arm just in time to stop it. He Fell to his knees, exhausted, and then collapsed.  
"Looks like I'm not cut out for this business anymore." Makuro said smiling, pinned to the wall. All of the fog lifted and the Ice Walls melted away. The twins came up to there master who was now on the ground. "Looks like I cant help you two anymore." he said as he grabbed his sword laying on the ground. It had no blade coming out of it. He was too tired. "Take care of your sister." Makuro said as he closed his eyes. The twins looked down at him and Nagasu began to cry. "Stop sniveling," Makuro said, his eyes still closed, "I just need to rest for a little bit." The Twins looked relieved.

During this time Bradao had finally witnessed the use of Biomask's own variant on the jutsu thrust. He had made his arm completley Dark, like nothing was there. Biomask then stabbed into a tree which Withered and died instantly. But as soon as this happened the Fox Mask Ninja appeared beghind biomask. "Bio look out!" Bradao yelled in vain as a chop into the back of Biomask's neck was delivered. Bio then fell over unable to move. Bradao ran over to him and looked down. Bio appeared to be dead. "You! Bradao Yelled Loudly, "You killed him! You're going to PAY!" Bradao then started his own jutsu thrust, without stopping even when senbon were being stuck into him he didn't care. In blind rage he ran threw destroying the trees easily. But eventually the Poison began to kick in (the trees started throwing poison senbon instead of acid). He began to fall over, but then he remembered the bamboo armor. He used the jutsu to create it, and it made spiky armor on him. He stood up slightly and using the armor's chakra he launched the senbons back into the trees. The trees began to wither and die. the trees fell over and the Fox Masked ninja was spotted. Bradao looked over to the ninja and ran at them with his Bamboo arm lance. The ninja spun behind him and trip kicked, but he jumped just in time and dove down. He barley missed but was now stuck in the ground. The Fox masked ninja pulled out four senbon from it's pouch and was about to stab into Bradao, but hesitated, like it was hard for it to do the deed. Suddenly the ground began to rumble. The ninja looked down as biomask broke through the ground and barley missed the ninja. The ninja jumped back and threw the senbonw which were blocked by the Fuuma Shuriken. Bio Pulled Bradao out of the ground. "H-how did-" Bradao said before Bio said, "I asked for some antivenom from that girl just in case." The two then went into a fighting position and Bradao said "Remember what sensei said? Teamwork." The two ran towards the ninja who blocked with senbons in hand. Bradao used his kunai and Biomask his Fuuma Shuriken. The ninja backed up and made a bramble wall. Bio jumped off of Bradao's Shoulders and cut the Wall in half. Bradao then jumped off of Bio's Shoulders and punched the ninja in the face. The Mask flew off and Bradao saw...The girl! Kindel was the one that had attacked them. "Ahh! I hit a girl!" Bradao yelled in shock. "Brad you'll have to do a lot more than that if you're going to become a good ninja." Bradao turned to Kindel "why'd you do it Kindel?" Kindel sat up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You're good. but I dont think I'll be able to hold up my house now. Usually I would just go after, rogue ninjas. but what happened? I ended up becoming a rogue myself and targetting innocent ninja for no reason other than to fund my research on plants and chakra." Bradao went over to her, "Are you okay?" He said. "Yeah just, take me over to my brothers and sensei." Bradao picked her up abnd carried her to them. "C'mon Bio. Mission Accomplished." But what Bradao didnt know is that he was celebrating prematurley.

That's It for Chapter 9. A little more lengthy but ehh. Tell me how you like this addition on TNr thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is chapter 10 this episode we finish up the mission. Here it is.

Episode 10 A brawl to the End

"Ahahahahaha!" a voice laughed from the bridge,"He couldnt cut it? Good thing I didnt give him real money! Ahahahaha!" Sharingan looked over to the voice, the twins as well. "Who are you?" Sharingan said as koukuie ran up from behind. Bradao walked up and placed Kendal down next to Makuro. Everyone was in a group now and Kendal began using healing jutsus on the members that were injured, however bradao and biomask were just fine even though they had been punctured multiple times just moments ago. Makuro began to stir again and grabbed his sword, "So, that's why I couldn't use the money, I should have known." The Voice was the Business Man who had hired Makuro, Ryotaro. "That's right you drip," Ryotaro said, "Now that I have you all tired out, I can finish you all." Ryotaro snapped his fingers and a huge rumbling was heard. Suddenly a huge group of mercenaries appeared armed with random weapons. Makuro stood up and dropped his sword, "Ugh," he grunted, "My arm." He looked down to see it was still very wounded from his ultimate jutsu being reflected at him. "I guess I wont be able to use my usual weapon." Makuro said holding on to his arm. "Can you heal it?" He asked Kindel who replied, "No, I've spent too much chakra." Makuro grunted as he surveyed the group of people, "I'd estimate about 500." Makuro looked over to Evil Sharingan, "Even though we were just enemies a few seconds ago, you wanna help me get rid of these mercenaries?" Evil Sharingan shrugged, "Why not, it'll be good practice, right team?" Brad, Koukuie, and Bio all replied at the same time, "Yes." Kyo and Nagasu stod up. "Do you mind if we help?" Sharingan shrugged. Ryotaro pointed at the group of ninjas and said, "Go, Not one of you will get a cent as long as they still live." The huge group of mercenaries ran forward at the ninjas, Nagasu and Kyo started off by creating 3 Ice Clones and then running forward slashing with their claws and weapons, unfourtunatley they got tied up with 2 or 3 mercenaries by them selves, Koukuie charged in with sensei as they took on groups of their own enemies. The two of them did a spin combo which took out a large chunk.  
"Hey Kid," Makuro said to Bradao who turned in reply. "Think you've got something light enough for me to use?" Bradao reached for his blunt tipped saber and tossed it to him. "That's about right." Makuro said as he chakra dashed in with the sword drawn slicing down foes easily. "Take out the leader.!" Makuro yelled. Bradao looked at Biomask. "I've got an idea Bio." Bradao said, "Focus your chakra into your shuriken." Biomask unfolded it and did so and without warning Bradao jumped on. "What are you doing?" Biomask yelled, "Just throw it." Bradao yelled back as he started the chakra thrust. Biomask threw the shuriken with Bradao on it. he focused chakra into his feet to stay on and chakra thrust the shuriken with the power of wind to speed it up. The shuriken blew the mercenaries back easily and as it neared Ryotaro, Bradao jumped off towards Ryotaro with extreme speed. Everyone stopped momentarily as Bradao let out a thundering "Rahhh!" Ryotaro looked scared in the split second between the Bradao jumping off and his punch landed. Ryotaro was sent flying into the ground and skidded. "You idiot Kid!" Ryotaro yelled trying to get up from the ground. Bradao walked over to him, and Ryotaro began to become even more scared. "Listen kid, I'll give you whatever you want, Money, Whatever, you name it." Bradao pulled out a kunai, but Makuro stopped him. "Kid, don't make the same mistake I did when I was your age. Once you start killing, it tears you apart from the inside." He then took his good hand and created a ice kunai, "Remember this," Makuro said to ryotaro. "Never...DOuble-cross...The Devil." He then threw the kunai into Ryotaro's torso. "Aghh!" Ryotaro cried in pain as the kunai pierced him enough to start bleeding. Bradao looked at Makuro who, as if reading his mind, said, "Don't worry kid, I hit in a spot where he wont die and the kunai should slow the bleeding." The Mercenaries looked in awe as this had happened and Ryotaro yelled, "None of you are getting a single coin from me now!" as he slowly got up. The Mercenaries looked at each other, the ones injured stood up from anger. They began looking at Ryotaro like a pack of wild dogs finding a helpless rabbit. "Dont any of you dare!" He yelled and then began running as the Mercenaries ran after him. After the mercenaries were long gone, the ninjas stood with each other recognizing eachother as fighters. "Your team is pretty good Sharingan, they know how to use teamwork well." Sharingan laughed, "That was there problem a few days ago, they couldnt team up." Bradao then walked over to Makuro, "Hey, Makuro, why were you tring to kill me?" Makuro scratched at his face bandages, "It was business, and they would kill me if I told you, not just me but my team as well. You understand, right kid?" Bradao nodded, "Take my sword. for all your trouble. If anyone asks just say you got it off of my dead body." Sharingan scratched the back of his head, "How will people believe that Bradao killed you?" Nagasu came up as if on cue holding Kagehyoga, "Take it, If someone else has it then they are sure to be recognized as the new swordsman." Makuro said, "I'm retiring from the hitman business and just going to help my students here become the best shinobi they can be, I'll even help them out a bit." He turned to Sharingan, "I remember you from the Chunin Exam, you were one of the ones I couldnt kill. To make up for it I'm going to lead a chivalrous life, I will guard the road of the three villages, Konoki, glacier, and current." Bradao grabbed the Sword handle and wondered how to use it. He focused on it and the blade suddenly shot out. A full 12 feet in length, and it felt to him as light as a regular sword. He unfocused and the blade shot back in. "I've never seen it so long before," Makuro said, "Anyways, goodbye maybe we'll meet again someday." Bradao jumped in front of Makuro and his team as they turned to leave. "Hey," Bradao sauid to them, "We're friends now, right? Friends always meet again." Bradao was happy as the team smiled and walked off into the distance.  
Team 9 had delivered the scroll to the people of river village, and as payment for this A-rank Mission they were given 75,000 Ryo each. "We will all meet at the Inn tonight at 7, we'll have a dinner together and leave tomorrow morning." He then summoned a dog, wrote a letter, and slipped it under the collar. "Take this back to the village, you're much faster than we are right now." The dog left and Sharingan stood up "Have fun with the money you earned." Each member of Team 9 ran off and had their own fun. Koukuie had a little bit fo fun and bought a few helpful things with the money but decided to save up the rest. Biomask bought Technique books, Paper Bombs, and other various things then saved the rest. Bradao Bought some manga and anime, a giant scroll, and tons of weapons. He still had a few thousand left over. He had fun the rest of the night until he met back up with his team, he having returned with the most things, sealed in the large scroll on his back and Kagehyoga in there as well. He summoned Takemaru and played with him while the Team discussed what they were going to do. Evil Sharingan was treating them to Free Sushi all you can eat. They filled to their hearts content and began back towards the Inn. On the Way Takemaru jumped off of Bradao's shoulders and into an alley. "I'll catch up." Bradao said. When he went into the alley he was greeted by a person whose face he could not see. They were in a hooded robe colored red. "I see that you've defeated the Frostbitten Devil. Impressive. I'll be keeping an eye on you." the person then turned around and slowly walked away. Takemaru jumped back on Bradao's shoulders and they headed back to the Inn, while Bradao wondered who that man was.

End of Episode 10

Next Time on Bradao, We start back for the village and run into Fleepo and his group. Then we encounter the next assassain The Crimson Moon. Cant wait to see how this will turn out. See you all next time in Bradao Episode 11 The Elf and The Moon see ya soon. 


End file.
